


Hooked On All These Feelings

by itsme_lissabee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/F, Kara Danvers has powers, Lena is in med school, Sisters, SuperCorp, but also fluff because i'm gay as shit, but she's not supergirl yet, everyone is hella gay, no dead lesbians here, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsme_lissabee/pseuds/itsme_lissabee
Summary: Lena has lived under the oppressive thumb of Lillian Luthor for most of her life, and is relieved to be escaping to National City to attend medical school. Finally, she can let her hair down and be herself in a city where most people are blissfully unaware of her last name.Kara is just trying to figure out her place in this world. Her powers are only growing stronger and Kal-El is keeping his distance as always. Her sister Alex is drinking more and more and Kara isn't sure if it's the stress of med school getting to her or something deeper. She wants to help, but isn't sure how when Alex just keeps pushing her away.There will be fluff, there will be angst, there will be a lot of smut, and I guarantee there will be a happy ending.





	1. Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa here, with a brand new multi-chap. It may start off hot and heavy, but trust me when I say that there will be angst (so, so much angst). I have a little more written and a lot more ideas, so let me know how you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own one (1) asshole cat, one really sweet cat, and way too many pillows. I do not, however, own Supergirl.

Kara took a sip and cringed. Winn had gotten a little heavy-handed with the rum in her most recent rum and coke. It also didn't help that Lucy had been spiking Kara's drinks with some alien alcohol she'd stolen from Kal-El and Lois. She pushed her way through the crowd of people until she spotted her best friend.

“Hey, Luce!” 

Lucy whirled at the sound of Kara’s voice, long hair whipping around her. Her face lit up when she saw Kara and she immediately wrapped the woman in a hug.

“Kara! Hi! Dance with me!” Lucy tugged on her friend’s hand and started swaying her hips, trying to get Kara to join her. Trying not to spill her drink, Kara pulled away and laughed.

“Not right now. I need you to drink some of this so I can put more coke in it.” Luce shrugged, grabbed the cup, and threw it back. The guys around her cheered and clapped as she chugged the rum. Finished, she handed it back to Kara, who gaped at the completely empty cup.

“I just wanted you to drink some of it.”

“Thanks for the drink!” screamed Lucy, who couldn’t hear a word Kara said over the pounding bass coming from the next room over. Kara smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend. Waving goodbye, she wandered over the the kitchen to refill her drink. Sitting on the counter next to a bottle of pink lemonade vodka was a woman looking down at her phone. Her dark brown hair fell in waves around her, and there was an adorable smirk on her face. Kara tossed her cup in the trash, grabbed a new one, and reached for the vodka.

Her vision went blurry and Kara stumbled, nearly dropping the bottle to the ground. The woman on the counter dropped her phone in surprise and grabbed for Kara’s arm. 

Righting herself, Kara looked up at the woman in shock, “I am so sorry!” Kara bent down and picked up the woman’s phone, terrified it would be broken. She handed it back to the brunette, who smiled at her when she saw the phone was intact.

“It’s totally fine, no harm done.” 

Kara looked at her more closely, thinking she looked familiar. “It’s Lena, right? I think we met at Jack’s party a couple weeks ago.”

The woman smiled again. “Oh yeah, that one was a rager. You’re Kara, yeah? You were there with...Alex? Damn, that woman can party.” 

Kara blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Yeah, Alex is my older sister actually. I, uh...I...I have to go find my friend,” Kara started to walk away, embarrassed by her inability to speak to this beautiful woman.

“You forgot your drink,” Lena reminded her, holding up the forgotten bottle of vodka, “Want me to pour you one?”

Kara’s face turned an even darker shade of red and she fumbled to grab her cup. “Um, sure, that’d be great.”

Lena unscrewed the cap and tipped the pink liquid into Kara’s cup. She put the bottle back on the counter and reached for the orange juice with a questioning look. At Kara’s nod, she poured the juice in. Lena handed her the cup and grabbed her own off the counter. 

“Cheers,” Lena held her drink out and Kara hurried to bump it with her own. Lena took a sip while Kara simply stared at her. Her eyes were two pools of jade green that Kara would fall into if given half a chance. Her lips were painted a deep red that complimented her dark hair. She was stunning. Kara’s eyes began drifting down to Lena’s low cut top.

Lena hopped off the counter, bringing Kara’s focus back. Oh shit, had she noticed her staring? Kara gulped down her drink, not sure what to do next. Lena gave her a knowing smile and took Kara’s cup from her, placing it on the counter. Suddenly, Kara’s hand was in Lena’s and the other woman smirked.

“Wanna dance?”

Kara stared down at their joined hands, mouth open wide. She looked up at Lena, the woman’s smirk continuing to grow, and snapped her jaw shut. Kara was determined to pull herself together and not look like a bumbling idiot in front of this woman.

Kara let Lena drag her towards the dance floor, which was really just the frat’s living room with all the furniture pushed against the walls. On the way, she passed Lucy, her body pressed tightly up against some helpless co-ed and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Kara almost pulled away from Lena to go knock some sense into her friend, but before she could, Lena tugged on her arm, spinning Kara to face her. Lena rested her hands lightly on Kara’s waist and in that moment, Kara realized just how drunk she was.

“I love this song, do you like it?” Lena was slurring her words slightly, but her eyes were clear as they locked onto Kara’s.

“Um...sure, it’s great,” Kara managed to get out. In reality, she couldn’t hear anything except a deep bass and the pounding of her heart in her own ears. She gulped, mouth suddenly dry, as Lena pulled her close enough for their breasts to brush together. 

Brave on vodka and the press of drunken bodies all around her, Kara looped her arms around Lena’s neck and drew the brunette towards her until there was nowhere else to go. Lena’s hips pressed into hers and Kara suppressed a moan. Their bodies swayed together, moving in rhythm to the music. With a wink, Lena spun Kara around so that the blonde’s back was pressed to her front. Lena wrapped one arm around Kara’s waist possessively, her hand resting on Kara’s stomach, while the other hand grabbed Kara’s and interlaced their fingers.

“Lena…” Kara’s vision was definitely blurry now and she wasn’t sure if it was from the copious amount of alcohol she’d consumed or the white-hot heat pooling low in her stomach. Kara’s eyes drifted closed and she grinded her body back towards Lena. The brunette began mumbling in her ear, but Kara couldn’t hope to hear it over the music and the rising voices around them.

“KARA!” Kara’s eyes snapped open as she felt her arm being tugged away from Lena. Lucy was standing in front of her, fear in her eyes, as she tried to yank Kara away. “The cops are here, we have to go  _ now _ !”

Kara nodded at her and turned to drag Lena away with them, only to see her being pulled away by Jack. She lifted a hand to wave goodbye, but the woman had already disappeared into the frantic crowd. Kara’s eyes searched for Lena, not nearly ready to be seperated from her yet. Kara didn’t even know her last name. Did she go to National City University? She looked young enough, but Kara couldn’t be sure. There was something so mature about her, like she was one of those “old souls” Jeremiah used to go on about.

“Kara let’s  _ go _ !” Kara snapped back to reality as Lucy tugged on her arm again, incapable of moving Kara any more than that. Kara shook her head, trying to see straight as she stumbled out of the frat house behind Lucy. Kara had turned 21 a few months ago, but Lucy was mere weeks away from the legal drinking age and had no desire to get arrested so close to freedom. They hurried down the street, ducking around cars and trash cans to get far enough away from the chaos. When Lucy judged that they’d gone a safe distance, she released her death grip on Kara’s hand and linked their arms instead. Laughter bubbled from Lucy’s mouth as the shorter girl leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“What. A. Night. Way to kick off junior year, right!?” Lucy grinned up at Kara. Kara rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“Oh yeah, you drank enough to flirt with alcohol poisoning and then we had to run from the cops, how fun,” Kara said sarcastically. Lucy’s smile was infectious, though, and Kara relaxed. Somehow Lucy always managed to turn things like running from the police into a grand adventure.

“It  _ was _ fun,” the brunette insisted, “And you certainly looked like you were having a good time. Who the hell was that girl?”

“Her name is Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! Please leave kudos and comments if you want to read more! This was not beta-ed so please let me know if you catch any mistakes.


	2. I Got You in My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I know about medicine and med school, I learned from Grey's Anatomy, so I apologize in advance.

“Hey little guy, it’s gonna be okay,” Kara cooed to the tiny baby in her arms. He was born with neonatal abstinence syndrome, and his heroin-addicted mom skipped town just hours after cutting the cord. She hadn’t given him a name, and he had no other family in his corner, so Kara and the other infant cuddler volunteers had dubbed him Tyson. It was silly, but they gave all the nameless babies tough names, fighter names, in the hopes that it would help them fight a little harder.

Kara sat down in the rocking chair by Tyson’s crib and held him close to her, making shushing sounds in the hopes that it would calm his crying. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to understand how any woman could get her baby addicted to drugs in her womb, give birth, and then just abandon him to go through withdrawal by himself. 

Kara cradled him gently, literally holding his life in her hands. She couldn’t believe she was sitting there, holding something that she could so easily crush in the blink of an eye. This was all Alex’s idea. After breaking her boyfriend’s jaw after kissing him too hard senior year of high school, Kara had stayed far away from any sort of romantic relationship, too scared of hurting someone again. She’d even begun to retreat from Alex’s touch, never hugging her back too tightly or holding her hand. At this point, Alex had claimed enough was enough and that Kara needed to gain her confidence back. Alex argued that Kara was getting better control of her powers and just needed to believe in herself. Apparently Alex was into severe exposure therapy, because she got Kara this volunteering gig at the university hospital.  _ You could never hurt a baby _ , Alex had argued,  _ you probably subconsciously broke that douche’s jaw on purpose anyway. You just need a little incentive and you’ll be totally in control.  _ Kara wasn’t so sure, but she trusted Alex implicitly, so here she was.

“Kara?”  

Hearing her name brought Kara out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. “Lena?” Kara blinked a few times and shifted Tyson, who had finally fallen asleep, to her other arm. “What are you doing here?”

Lena waved a hand down her body and Kara noticed the pink scrubs with a little stuffed dog tucked into the shirt pocket. “I’m on my peds rotation.”

Kara blushed as she realized how dumb her question was.  _ She’s wearing scrubs, of course she works here.  _ “You look...different.” She tightened her arms around Tyson as she internally cringed at her poor choice of words. That’s not at all what she meant to say, but Kara couldn’t stop picturing Lena at the halloween party, dark green blouse soaked in sweat and spilled beer, smirking at her over Kara’s shoulder as she pulled her impossibly closer, breasts pushing into the Kara’s back-

Lena threw her head back and laughed, a deep throaty sound that only added to the memories playing in Kara’s head. “Yeah the scrubs aren’t nearly as flattering as what I was wearing the last time I saw you.” Lena winked and pulled the stethoscope from around her neck, gesturing at the still sleeping infant in Kara’s arms.

Kara stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. “Oh, uh, of course, go ahead.” She exhaled slowly as Lena leaned in, pulled aside Tyson’s blanket, and pressed the cold metal of the stethoscope to Tyson’s chest. As Lena listened to the baby’s fluttering heartbeat, Kara squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for her to finish quickly. Her next inhale was full of the scent of Lena’s hair, somewhere between citrus and mango, and all she could think about is the last time she was this close to the other woman, hands in that sweet-smelling hair, their bodies grinding together-

“His heart sounds strong. Has he eaten anything?”

Kara’s eyes flew open and she struggled to answer Lena’s question. “Uh...yeah, he drank two ounces of formula about…” She glanced up at the clock on the wall, the one that has hands like Mickey Mouse gloves. “An hour and a half ago.” Kara tugged Tyson’s swaddling blanket back in place and fiddled with the fraying edge. “I didn’t mean...the scrubs look good on you.” Kara’s blush deepened and she looked up to see Lena smirking at her.

“Do you say that to all the pretty brunettes or just the ones you make out with at parties?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she swore her ears must be on fire at this point. “I-I mean, I’m sorry, I just...I didn’t…”

“It’s okay Kara, I was teasing you.” Lena flashed the stuttering woman a smile and slung the stethoscope around her neck, holding onto both ends of it. “You can compliment me as much as you want over coffee. My shift ends in an hour?” The brunette cocked her head and raised her eyebrows expectantly at Kara, who was still opening and closing her mouth, trying to figure out what was going on.

Kara managed a weak nod and saw Lena’s smile grow.

“Great, meet you in the lobby at 4 o’clock.” Lena turned on her heel and left, and Kara stared at her in disbelief as she walked down the row of cribs and out of the automatic door at the other end of the room. 

Kara shuffled Tyson into the crook of her arm and fished her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans to type a quick text.

_ ::Luce, you are never going to believe what just happened.:: _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I've realized already that trying to write in between a full time job and a personal life is tough...but it's the weekend so hopefully I can get another chapter out soon! Please leave kudos and comments!


	3. Tell me what you want me to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, it means so much to me! Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. Bonus points to anyone who knows where all my chapter titles are coming from!

Kara walked into the hospital coffee shop and inhaled deeply. Her nose filled with the scent of ground coffee beans, a relief from the chemical smell she’d been surrounded by in the NICU. Kara spotted Lena leaning against the counter, chatting with a pretty redheaded barista. They both laughed and a pang of jealousy went through Kara. She silently berated herself; she had no right to feel jealous. She’d only met this woman twice, didn’t even know her last name. 

Lena had exchanged her pink scrubs for skinny jeans and a fitted blouse. Kara approached the counter and hovered behind Lena awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt her and seem rude.

The barista noticed Kara and sent a smirk Lena’s way. “Looks like your date is here, what are y’all having?”

Lena turned to Kara and her face lit up, obviously delighted to see the blonde. “Kara! Thanks for coming.” Lena turned back to the barista, whose name tag Kara could now see read Laurel, “I’ll have a soy latte, extra espresso.” Lena glanced back at Kara. “And you?”

Kara blinked, taken off guard by Lena’s casual confidence. “Uh, I’ll have a mocha, thanks.” Coffee didn’t affect Kara much, but she’d grown to love the taste...when it was covered up by chocolate, of course.

Lena smiled and nodded at Laurel, who rung up their orders. Before Kara could offer to pay for hers, Lena slid a shiny black credit card across the counter. “They’re on me.”

“Oh, Lena, thanks, you didn’t have to do that,” Kara said, fiddling with the buttons on her plaid shirt.

Lena just smirked, “I know, it’s my pleasure.”

______________________________________________

Kara gasped as Lena trailed hot kisses down her neck, her back pressed firmly against the door to the on-call room. Lena’s hands were frantically working at Kara’s shirt buttons, but she gave up halfway through and just reached under to grab Kara’s breasts through her bra. Their coffee date had ended abruptly when Lena suggested they find someplace a little more private.

Lena fumbled for the lock, finally getting it clicked into place. She pulled back to look Kara in the eyes. “Is this okay?”

Kara just nodded dumbly and reached for Lena’s neck to pull the woman back in for a kiss. Lena slotted a knee between Kara’s legs and pressed their bodies together. Kara tugged lightly on Lena’s hair as Lena bit into her lower lip. Lena seized Kara’s hands and pinned them to the door above her head. Kara groaned and pushed her hips into Lena, opening her mouth wider to allow the brunette better access.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hands briefly before letting go. “Leave them there,” Lena breathed into her ear. Lena’s fingertips trailed down Kara’s arms, ghosted past her collarbones, and zeroed in on the last few buttons of Kara’s shirt. Lena managed to undo them in a matter of seconds and pushed the shirt open, her mouth immediately going to Kara’s skin. Lena pressed open-mouthed kisses across Kara’s heaving chest and the tops of her breasts.

Kara threw her head back against the door, overcome with the feeling of Lena’s lips on her. Her eyes closed and she basked in the attention the brunette was giving her. She felt Lena’s mouth move downward, onto her abs, her bellybutton. Kara heard a soft thud and looked down to see Lena had dropped to her knees and was focused on trying to undo Kara’s jeans.

Kara dropped her hands from the door and placed one on Lena’s head. “Lena wait…” Kara said shakily. Lena immediately jerked back, her hands falling away from Kara’s waist like she’d been burned.

Lena stood up quickly and began to ramble off apologizes. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed, I didn’t mean-”

“Lena, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong! I’m just...not quite ready for that.” Kara reached out to grab Lena’s hand, but Lena stepped away from her. “Can we just--can we talk?” Kara left her hand extended, eyes searching earnestly for Lena’s, but the woman’s gaze was firmly fixed on her own fidgeting hands.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go,” Lena mumbled to Kara, still avoiding her eyes. Lena brushed past Kara to open the door. Kara moved aside as Lena flung the door open and fled down the hallway. Kara stood, stunned, watching the woman walk away. 

A nurse walked past the open door and did a double take when she saw Kara standing there, shirt wide open, jaw hanging low. “Are you alright, sweetie?” The older woman asked Kara.

Kara yanked her shirt closed around her and nodded. “Yes, I am so sorry, I’m fine.” 

The nurse gave her a dubious look but walked away and Kara lunged to close the door. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor, resting her head on her knees. What in Rao’s name had just happened? Tears began to form in Kara’s eyes, although she wasn’t sure if they were more from embarrassment or anger at Lena for running away.

Kara started as she heard a long ring. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and the screen lit up to show Lucy’s smiling face. Kara exhaled slowly and pressed the green answer button.

“Hey Luce.”

_ “Kara! Where are you? I thought we were meeting at the library to study for Dr. Wyatt’s test?”  _

Kara blinked rapidly, trying to clear the remaining tears. “I’m sorry Luce, I totally forgot. I’ll be there in 15 minutes, okay?”

_ “...Are you okay, Kara? Your voice sounds kind of weird.” _

“I--I don’t know. I mean, I’m fine. I--ugh, I’ll explain later. See you soon.”

_ “Okay, Kara. See you in a few.”  _ Lucy sounded hesitant but Kara hung up the phone anyway. She laid the phone down beside her and dropped her forehead to her knees again. Kara wasn’t sure why she was so upset. She barely knew Lena, they’d only seen each other on a couple different occasions, and they’d been physical each time. Maybe Lena just wanted sex from her and left when she thought Kara was being a prude. Kara had thought they had chemistry, that there could be something real between them, but apparently that was all in her head.

Kara stood up and buttoned her shirt back together. Taking a deep breath, she held her head high and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! I know it's another short one, but I wanted to get a chapter out before starting the work week. I will try to have a longer one done by the end of the week!


	4. Every memory adds another piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry for the long wait, I had to go to the hospital a couple weeks ago and found out I had kidney stones, so I've been dealing with that. I'm all better now, though, and should be getting chapters out more regularly!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own a Supergirl Funko Pop, but unfortunately I do not own Supergirl (2015).

Kara pulled open the door to the library, letting the air condition rush out. She gave a quick wave to the student working the front desk and scanned the ground floor common area for Lucy. The room was emptier than usual, but classes had only just started and most students didn’t yet have tests to cram for and papers to write last minute. Kara pulled out her phone to call Lucy and ask where she was, but saw that she’d gotten a text from her a few minutes ago.

_::I’m in the east wing, that weird room, you know that one.::_

Kara did know the one. Their freshman year at National City University, they’d been wandering around the top floor of the east wing, naively trying to find the door to the roof that Lois had _sworn_ existed. When they saw a dusty door partially blocked by a bookshelf, Kara and Lucy were ecstatic. It was jammed shut from years of disuse, but convinced that this was what they were looking for, Kara shoved it open with ease. While they didn’t find the roof access they’d been hoping for, they did find an abandoned study room, complete with an old, worn couch and a couple of tables. It wasn’t quite as exciting as the roof may have been, but they were thrilled to have a secret place of their own. During their first semester at NCU, they used the room as often as possible, a sanctuary far away from the overwhelming bustle of their large school. As they grew more comfortable on campus, however, the room’s appeal diminished. Kara made  friends easily and could usually be found in one of the larger rooms on the ground floor, laughing and trying to distract her friends from their work. Lucy branched out and joined study groups with fellow Poli Sci students. Since then, they only used the room when they really needed alone time. Kara knew it couldn’t mean anything good for her that this is where Lucy had chosen to meet.

Kara stepped onto the elevator and pressed the 9 button, bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet. Kara swore these must be the slowest elevators in the world. She just wanted to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. After much groaning and creaking, and a brief moment around the 5th floor when Kara worried it was about to break down, the elevator delivered her to the library’s highest floor. Kara made her way around the winding bookshelves and back into the deserted corner where their room was hidden away.

“Hey Lucy.” Kara shut the door behind her and flung herself onto the couch against the wall. Lucy was sitting at the table, typing furiously on her laptop.

“Hey Kara, just a sec, let me finish this sentence.” Lucy barely looked up as she finished typing and shut her laptop. Lucy looked at her and took a deep breath. Kara tensed, knowing she was going to have to explain why she sounded upset on the phone, which meant she’d have to explain what happened with Lena, which meant she’d have to explain that she’d been making out with Lena-

“Lois just called.” Lucy stated, eyes flicking away from Kara’s.

Lois? What did Lois have to do with Lena? Kara just stared at Lucy, not understanding where the conversation was going.

Lucy continued, “She and Clark aren’t coming.”

Kara just blinked, feeling blindsided. She’d come prepared to make excuses about why she was late, but she wasn’t expecting this. “What do you mean they aren’t coming?”

Lucy sighed and walked over to Kara, settling on the couch beside her. “I don’t know, Lois said something about deadlines at the Daily Planet and some breaking story that Perry wanted them to cover. She said Clark was really sorry.”

Kara felt tears spring to her eyes, “But...he promised. He promised he’d actually come this time. I don’t understand.”

Lucy reached out for Kara’s hand, unclenching it from the fist she’d unconsciously made. “Lois said he was really sorry, and that they’d try to make it for Thanksgiving this year…” Lucy trailed off, knowing that Kara had been disappointed by her cousin too many times to be comforted by that empty promise.

“That’s what he said last Thanksgiving. Then it was my Earth birthday, and then this summer when I was supposed to go stay with him in Metropolis? Rao, why does he keep doing this!?” Kara had worked herself up and could think of nothing but how many excuses he’d made to avoid seeing her. “Why doesn’t he like me? Why, Lucy? He won’t even come see me! He’s my family, he’s my _only family_ , Lucy, I don’t understand!” Kara was up on her feet pacing, eyes squinting almost closed to avoid shooting lasers through the wall. “He’s so goddamn self-absorbed! He thinks his job is so important, like the Daily Planet is going to just fall apart without him. I’m so tired of his excuses, why the fuck does he keep doing this to me!” Kara clenched her jaw and wrapped her arms around herself. Her breaths were coming quick and shallow, and more tears pooled in her eyes.

Lucy just watched her, stunned. She’d never seen Kara so upset about Clark before. Kara seemed pretty used to Clark bailing on her last minute, and usually just pouted for a moment before going on with her day. This reaction was unprecedented.

Kara suddenly clutched her head and her face twisted into an expression of pain. “Oh Rao, make it stop, just be quiet!” Kara fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

“Kara!” Lucy shouted before clamping a hand over her mouth. Her friend seemed to be experiencing a sensory overload, but Lucy didn’t understand. She’d had such good control over her powers for a long time, nothing like this had happened in years. Lucy kneeled down in front of Kara and gently placed a hand on each side of her face. “Kara,” she whispered, “Kara just look at me, okay?”

Kara just shook her head, sobs wrenching themselves from her mouth.

Lucy pried Kara’s hand from her face, knowing she’d never have been able if Kara really didn’t want her to, and placed in on her own chest, above her heart. “Kara, listen to my heartbeat. Kara, just focus on that and breathe.”

Kara took one deep, shuddering breath after another. She forced her mind to sift through the cacophony of noise all around her until she found the steady _lub-dub_ of Lucy’s heart. Kara narrowed in on the sound and willed her heart to slow to the same rhythm.

After what seemed like hours but was really only a couple minutes, Kara’s body relaxed and she slumped forward into Lucy’s arms.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Lucy kept her voice low, knowing that Kara was still sensitive. Despite her reassurances, though, Lucy wasn’t so sure her friend _was_ okay. She’d heard about episodes this bad happening in Kara’s childhood, soon after she’d landed on Earth, but Lucy had never seen one like this for herself. “Do you want me to call Alex?”

Kara nodded weakly and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She couldn’t believe she’d lost such control of her powers. She needed the comfort of her big sister. Alex could always ground her, center her. Alex was the one to teach her control when Kara thought she’d lose her mind from the overstimulation. Whatever had just happened, Alex would know how to deal with it.

"Okay, just gimme a second.” Lucy fished her phone out of her back pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she saw Alex’s name. She hit the call button and waited impatiently.

_“You’ve reached the voicemail of Alex Danvers, leave a message.”_

Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes. “Alex, it’s Lucy, call me back as soon as you get this, it’s about Kara.” Lucy hung up the phone and wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulders. “I’m sure she’s just in the bathroom or something. Let’s get you back to your room, I’m sure she’ll call me back by the time we get there, okay?”

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, Alex! Chug!” A group of guys cheered on the brunette as she downed her third beer in as many minutes. She finished the can and raised her fists triumphantly, laughing at the impressed look and cheers from her friends. Max, a charming undergrad that the older med students had taken under their wing, slung an arm around her shoulders. 

“That was soooo hot,” he slurred in her ear, his slick voice setting off quiet alarm bells in her head that were quickly drowned out by the alcohol.

Instead of pulling away, she turned and smiled at him. “Oh you thought that was impressive? I’m just getting started. I could take another shot and still beat you in beer pong.”

Max’s eyes flashed at the challenge and he stood up, walking over to the pong table without waiting for Alex. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Alex got up and peeled her jacket off, flinging it over the back of the couch. She sauntered over to the table and poured a shot of vodka for the both of them.

Alex’s phone buzzed silently in the pocket of her jacket as Alex threw back the shot and winked at Max.

“Let's get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just in case you were worried by the last bit, Alex IS a lesbian! But she doesn't know that yet, and I know as well as anyone how ingrained heteronormativity can be, so I'm trying to stay true to that. Don't worry though, Alex will come out of the closet soon enough! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
